The Amazing Maximum Ride!
by a bit of slytherin
Summary: <html><head></head>Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to The Greatest Show on Earth! We've got a dragon, a human pretzel, a beautiful mermaid, a magic voodoo man and a...flying girl? Watch the Amazing Max with wings defy gravity in this very tent! You're in for a real treat!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hello~

I'm not sure how well I'll be able to pull off the maximum ride awesomeness in this story but I will try my best!

Please review if you like!

**Summary:**

It's the greatest show on Earth! Not. It's an absolute prison. My own personal hell. Joy. I've been stuck here for eleven years. Their own personal winged acrobat. People stare and clap. But nobody seems to notice the shock collar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride, that honor still belongs to James Patterson. How he taunts me.

Chapter One

**Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman!**

"Welcome! Ladies and Gentleman! To the most astounding show you will ever see! We've got everything folks! You won't be disappointed! And be sure to stop by the gift shop on your way out!"

I smirk. Way to flash an advertisement Charles. Bring home the money. That's all you ever care about.

"And now without further ado, I give you the Freaky but True traveling circus!"

I let out a sigh. Well there's my cue. I glance down at Charlie; fidgeting with the tight leotard he has me in. I may be thin as a stick, but this thing is just crazy uncomfortable.

"You're up Maxie. Blow'em away."

The voice in my ear says. I snarl back at it.

"I know, Henry, I've done this at least a thousand times. Half of them blindfolded. And my name is Max. Idiot."

And with that I launch myself of the 60-foot high ledge. Okay, Okay, I know what you're thinking. She's nuts! Wacko! Completely off her rocker! Her bottle of crazy sauce tipped over! Well, I'm not crazy for your information. I can fly. I'm serious. Remember the whole I'm not crazy thing before? Believe me. You see, I kind of have wings. Don't know how. Don't know why. Don't want to find out who. All I know is I'm in this stupid flipping' circus so people can gasp and point at me. Great life accomplishment right?

So yeah. That's why I threw myself off the ledge. Got it? Good.

I sped through the air. I heard gasps and screams all around me. I give a small sigh. Might as well not make them worry too much. I spread out my arms and snapped my wings out. I soared up and completed some spins and twirls. The crowd reacted just as planned. They gasped, and squealed and shouted with joy. I was about to end my routine. I was supposed to end up landing on an elephant. Cool right? Not when the elephant hates you. She seriously hates my form the bottom of her heart.

I go to land and she shuffles a bit. I settle down on the huge saddle she's wearing, but her slight movement causes me to stumble a bit. Not noticeable to the audience but obvious to Henry.

I flinch at the ripples of electric energy that flows from my neck. The shock collar. My "Punishment " for not performing up to par. I shake off the pain and plant the biggest smile I can manage on my face. I spread my arms wide, my wings out as far I could manage. The people were staring at me in awe. This was just my opening number. Just wait people; just wait 20 minutes for my act. I was the amazing Maximum Ride! Max for short.

I was the stunning girl with wings. The angel from heaven. The flying bringer of hope.

If only they knew.

**Okay, I know it's short, but it's sorta but not really a prologue! **

**This story will be FAX, but you will probably need to wait for that.**

**You'll be seeing Fang in the next chapter! So just hang on for a little while k?**

**And please, if you liked reading please review!**

**I would love to hear what you thought!**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Fabulous peoples!

I want to thank every single one of you who favorite and followed my story! And I want to thank every one of you who reviewed!

**UnderWorldQween**

**Bookfreak1317**

**Lacking Stealth**

**STALLION OF THE CIMARRON**

**Love My Writing Or Else**

**RosesAndSmiles ()**

**CoffeeHouseGirl274**

Thank you sooooooooo much! It means so much to me!

This next chapter is an actual chapter! I'm also going to bring in Fang! Yay! I hope I got him right! But if I don't, please don't be upset! The Fang here is going to be the slightly more talkative Fang that we saw in the last few books, okay? I know I'm going to have questions about that.

Enjoy the first actual chapter!

**Merry Band if Freaks!**

Hello, everybody! Welcome to the miserable time I call my life! Why so miserable? Fine, I'll give you the short version.

When I was about 5, I was "taken in", *cough- _captured_- cough* by Charlie's band of freaks. They saw my wings. I don't know where or how I got them, so don't ask. When they asked me if I could fly, I stayed silent. I may have been five, but I was a stubborn kick-butt 5 year old. They finally shook it out of me that I didn't know how but probably could. And then they took me in.

I was given 2 months to learn how to perform and fly. I was taken care of by Linda, who made costumes and did makeup. She is the closest thing I have to a mom. Henry, the animal caretaker, thought he was my father. I fixed that up pretty quick. He still has a grudge against me.

My first show was a bit of a mess. Okay, understatement of the century. I crashed the elephant into the wall of the tent and Vin almost lost a hand. Charles, the ringleader, was upset about that. Again, major understatement. He was furious. He figured that he would have to train me. And he trained me like an animal. Hence, the shock collar. If I made one mistake, it was electric spasms here I come. Eventually, I just didn't make a mistake. By my 7th birthday, I had it down. Fall, flip, twirl, land, and smile. People didn't notice the collar of the flinches of pain. They just stared at my wings.

I've been stuck here ever since they took me in. I'm pretty sure I'm 16 or at least around that. Eleven years, I've been stuck in a run-down traveling circus. I've never been to school, never been out with friends, never being normal.

Well, there you go, my wonderfully sad life. How's yours turning out? Mine is fine, just fine.

Today we have a show. We're somewhere in Arizona. I'm not exactly sure where in Arizona, but Arizona nonetheless. I had a couple of hours before show time, so I took a walk. I said, hi, to Flatz and Jordan. They're the dragon and the string. Jordan is the fire-breather of the show. It's an okay act. Nothing really special. He had talent, but it was mostly it was special effects. Flatz has an act based on pure talent. They found him on the street. Performing his special "skill." He can pretty much tie himself in a knot. It's creepy, let me tell ya. It's creepy, yet pretty freaking awesome. I walked passed them, painfully aware of Jordan's gaze on my back. He has a pretty obvious crush on me. Probably ever since he came four years ago. Don't get me wrong. I'm flattered. But, no, just no. He's not bad looking, but I'm not going to find a boyfriend in this prison. You wouldn't date in jail, would you? So no.

After passing them I started back towards the main tent to visit Vin, our voodoo magic dude. But before I reached my destination, I catch a flash of bright red.

Great, just great.

I look forward to see Cherry. The redheaded 17 year-old mermaid. She's not really a mermaid people; she can hold her breath underwater for a long time. That, and her act include winking at _all_ the guys in the audience. And, get this, she willingly joined this hellhole! Who is stupid enough to actually abandon a normal life, and become a part of a freak circus?

Apparently Cherry.

She scowls at me. And being the awesome person I am, I brush right past her. Yeah, I'm just that cool. I decide to abandon my visit to Vin, and head towards Linda's trailer. I had to get ready for show time.

**Fangs Pov**

**I'm pretty sure the nagging pain in my head is the start of a massive headache. Well then, there's no other explanation. Nudge is rambling again.**

"**OMG! Fang! This place, is like, so cool! See? I told you this place would be wicked. And did you see that girl's shoes? To die for! I saw a pair just like them at the mall the other day, but Iggy dragged me away! I just love the mall! It has everything! But you wouldn't take me yesterday, so I brought Iggy with me. He is so not cool! Oh, sorry Iggy. I forgot you were there for a second. But, you seriously need an attitude check. You are so mean! I really don't like mean people. They can be so mean! But I guess that's the point right? But anyw-"**

**I glance up at her to see Iggy's hand over her mouth. Then he suddenly whips it away with a very girlish shriek. **

"**She **_**bit**_** me!"**

**I raise an eyebrow at Nudge.**

"**What? I've had enough! If you want me to be quiet just tell me so. Don't cut me off by covering my mouth. It's incredibly inconsiderate! "**

**Wow, I'm surprised. That was only 4 sentences. That's a new record. I take the momentary silence to have a look around. It's busy but not crowded. Nudge is dragging Iggy and I to a circus of some sort. I'm still clueless of how she even got me to agree. It was probably the puppy-dog eyes. I'm not sure, even though it was only a couple of hours ago**

"_Please Fang? Please, please, please, please, please, please; pretty please with the most awesome jimmies and the best whip cream on top? And not to mention the bonus gummy bears! Please? I'm begging you! I really want to go but Mom and Dad don't want me going alone! They say I can go if you come with me! Please Fang?"_

_I sigh and glance at her. Well, crap. She had the puppy dog eyes on. What can I do against that? I feel myself start to break. And believe me that surprised me. I'm supposed to be stone! But she is my sister, so I guess it's all right to break once and awhile._

"_Fine Nudge."_

_She beams at me. And tackles me in a hug._

"_Thank you soooooooooo much Fang! You are like the best brother ever! You won't be disappointed okay? Oh, there's Iggy. I have to go convince him too! Bye Bye!"_

_I shake my head after her. Sometimes I don't understand how we're related at all. I hear Nudge again. Iggy is getting the same treatment. Haha, sucker._

**I shake my head at the memory. Having Nudge for a sibling can get really tiring. We walk up to the stand selling tickets. A kid, no older that 10 was leaning over the counter and talking animatedly to a dude buying tickets. He was moving his arms a lot and holding a large poster. Oh, he was trying to sell the guy a poster along with the tickets. I smirk at him. The costumer looked trapped. He grudgingly handed him over a bill and stalked off. Nice one kid.**

** Finally, we get up to the stand. I hand over the money and hold up a hand.**

"**Don't bother kid."**

** He frowns at me and takes the money. He hands us our tickets while sticking out his tongue. **

"**Jerk!"**

** He calls after us as we enter the giant main tent. Ig turns around and sticks his tongue out too. I have to drag Iggy and Nudge to seats. Iggy kept trying to go after the kid selling tickets and Nudge kept trying to sneak off backstage. I throw them in their seats and Nudge starts going on about the performers. **

"**There have been a lot of rumors about this place. Apparently there's this guy that can twist himself in a KNOT! Do you know how much that would hurt! I couldn't do it! And I can do a split! And then there's a guy that can breath fire! It's almost like a dragon! I would like a pet dragon. It would be awesome! How about you Iggy? Of course, I wouldn't want you to be a dragon. You wouldn't be cute at all, and I couldn't make you drive me for shopping trips! And then there is apparently a girl who can fly! Like she actually has WINGS! Cool right? I would like to fly. No, even better, I want to be a flying dragon! It'd be the best! What do you think Fang?"**

**I turn towards her. I raise my eyebrow in a silent question.**

"**What do you think of flying?"**

** Well, that's a hard question. Flying, huh? I've never really thought about it. I guess it would be nice. I can imagine what it would be like. I bet it would feel amazing. Feeling the wind flying through your hair, lifting you up and up and up. To touch the clouds and swirl on the horizon would be a dream. It would be amazing. But instead of answering this way, I just shrug.**

** They take this as my answer and move on. They continue to chat idly until the lights go out. Its pitch black for a couple seconds until there is a single spotlight in the middle of the tent. We have a clear view of a tall man in the middle of the spotlight, grinning wildly. I can instantly tell he's a cheapskate who will do anything for money. He bows and spreads his arms, addressing everyone in the audience.**

"**Welcome everyone! I would like to personally welcome you to the Freaky but True traveling circus! This will be the most astounding show you will ever see!"**

** Not likely. This will probably be a waste of my time. I'm just here to waste a Friday.**

"**Without further ado, I welcome you to the Freaky!"**

** Wow, what an opening. I hear gasps everywhere around me and Nudge is franticly pulling on my shirt. I look up to see and thin girl in a golden leotard falling rapidly. My eyes widen as I feel fear for the girl seeping into my nerves. She falls fast but just as she is about to crash land into the stands she soars upward. I gasp in shock at the huge brown and white wings sticking out of her back. She flies up and around the poles of the tent. Even though she's way up high I can see her face. She has the biggest smile on her face. Generating pure glee as she twirls and swoops in the air. I can't help but watch her every move and emotion.**

** She dives again and many people gasp again. She somersaults and falls with her legs pointing down. Her wings splay out to their full length and start to gather air. She floats gently onto an elephant. Huh, when did the elephant get there? It's decked out in purple that goes well with the girl's leotard, which is ****extremely**** tight I might add. Not that I'm complaining. She shuffles a bit on the saddle of the elephant and instantly flinches when she does. Why would she flinch? She was just in a state of pure ecstasy a moment ago. She only pauses for a second or two before that big smile is back on her face. It's still seems happy but it has a touch of pain and seems fake. **

** I go to study here more carefully but the lights go out around her. I blink in shock. Well, crap. Guess I'm going to have to watch the show now. **

**If only to see the girl with wings again. **

_What did you think of Fang? I kind of like writing in his point of view. _

_And I want to ask you guys a question._

_There is definitely going to be Fax but what about other pairings. I could put Eggy of Niggy in this. I have a plan for both, but I need you guy's opinion._

_And there will definitely be Angel! And she's gonna be the cute girl we all loved in the first books. _

_Next chapter is going to be another split chapter like this. First Fang Pov, then Max Pov._

_Read and Review!_

_Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

**So everyone, I had a bit of a mishap with my computer. My account wouldn't let me update my stories so even though this chapter was ready probably a month ago, I couldn't update. So I'm really sorry about the wait, but I can update freely now and the next chapter is here!**

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**STALLION OF THE CIMARRON**

**Throy567**

**kompletely-kaley**

**Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride**

**CoffeeHouseGirl274**

**kingdomhearts4evar**

**I don't own Maximum Ride...frowny face**

**Enjoy! Smiley face!**

Fang's pov

Her wings. They are a perfect example of pure beauty. Amber feathers mixed with speckled white. They had a large wingspan, and cast an enormous shadow over the audience. They beat through the air gracefully and her body contorted to ride the sir with ease. Her loops and tumbles were carefree and effortless.

I replayed her opening flight in my head. Iggy snapped me back into reality. He was jabbing my side frantically as he gapped at the act currently in the center ring. Some kid, who didn't look over 16, was contorting his body into a pretzel shape. It looked really painful and was a good example of why I avoided yoga. I blinked as the kid pulled his left foot around and through the opening his left arm made. And then all of a sudden his entire body was standing erect and perfectly straight. Not a knot in sight. I whispered to Nudge.

"Who's that?"

She didn't turn to look at me, but answered anyway.

"They introduced him as Flatz, their residential pretzel. He's kinda cute, dontcha think?"

Of course, Nudge wants to hook-up with one of the circus freaks. Then again, I think I do too. Iggy scoffed at Nudge's comment.

"Not as hot as me. "

He winked at Nudge. She giggled and smacked him. I sighed wishing they would just get together and leave me out of it. I turn my attention back to the ring just in time to see "Flatz" squeeze himself into a medium sixed box that should only fit a cat. He then pulled himself out and bowed as the audience, including the three of us, applauded loudly. It seems as though his act is finished. My suspicions are confirmed when he backs up and runs through the curtain at the back of the tent.

Charlie's loud and obnoxious voice comes out of a loud speaker as he introduces the next act.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for Flatz the Human Knot! And now...it is my pleasure to introduce our next Freaky but True Circus resident, Jordan! Don't be fooled by his seemingly ordinary name. He is actually a real hothead. Please welcome our very own Dragon!"

The lights dimmed and most were shut off except for a select view of red, yellow and a rare white. The large tent was suddenly given a glow of red and it gave the impression of a cave on fire, which I assume was the desired effect. The temperature was steadily rising and my legs began to sweat. Suddenly a teenage boy, around my age stepped calmly out into the ring. He had a red light following him and every once in awhile he would smirk towards the stands. I heard Nudge sigh next to me.

"Now, forget cute. That guy is hot!"

Iggy stiffened and he bent his body to glare at the new comer. His smirk pissed me off so my eyes formed a glare as well.

He reached the center and took out two batons. He flicked them and they ignited. He began with simply twirling them around and above his head. Suddenly he lowered one to his mouth and he blew. It caused a giant ball of fire to engulf a nearby scarecrow. He then sent off a flurry of fireballs at neighboring scarecrows and targets. The rest off his act followed in a similar style. He played with, blew and swallowed fire for another 15 minutes or so before he finally bowed. I clapped, mainly because I wouldn't have to see his pompous mug anymore. Nearby girls seemed to be sad to see him go and I rolled my eyes at them. This is why I don't date. Girls are so hopeless when it comes to a handsome face.

The idiot ringleader came on again to announce the next circus freak.

"Yes, yes. Thank you Jordan. And ladies, he's single!"

A loud chorus of screams from one of the back rows caused Charlie to go silent for a few moments.

"Hahahaha, looks like Max has some competition. But anyway, please welcome Cherry. Our lovely, and captivating Mermaid!"

Again the lights dim to only blue and green spotlights are left, focusing on the giant curtain. A bunch of stage hands in black uniforms appeared and pushed out a giant tank of water. Seaweed was stuck inside and flowing along with other fish. A giant, not doubt plastic, clam was centered in the middle of the giant fish bowl. A soft sea melody started playing as the clam began to open up. A redheaded girl sat in a bright turquoise mermaid costume, tail included. Her stomach was bare and her top barely covered her chest. Her bikini was covered in fake jewels and sparkles. Her tail was covered in similar decorations and was extremely tight. Her hair was braided and twisted in several places and ribbons were sewn in. The girl's face was heavily coated in make-up. Blue eyelids clashed with bright green eyeliner and dark blue mascara coated her lashes. Her cheeks are pink and fake and her foundation was caked on so it would float away in the water. Overall, Cherry the mermaid was completely fake.

Cherry blinked a bit, adjusting to the spotlight, and then spread her face into a wide, sensual smile. Her eyes fluttered and she bent forward. Her tight top causing her bulging breasts to spill almost out. She continued to pose and wink at the audience. The guys were going wild and a few brave men, with no wife or girlfriend most likely, whistled. Iggy was completely hypnotized by the red-haired "mermaid" and Nudge looked ready to bite his head off.

I knew Nudge was about to explode so I, reluctantly, intervened before Iggy could be killed. I placed a hand on her shoulder and shook my head slightly. She sighed and took a deep breath and settled with just smacking Iggy upside the head. I gave them a small smile as they began to argue. They really were perfect for each other. So why, did they have to keep getting me involved?

My attention was turned back to the ring by a large flash of light. "The Mermaid" had apparently pulled a Disney stunt and turned human. Her tail was gone and in its place a small, tight, short mini-skirt took its place. She hopped out of the giant fish bowl and began to...dance? I guess you could call it dancing. A couple of mothers and fathers covered their children's eyes. One mother even left, shouting over her shoulder to call when the flying girl came back, her son being dragged behind her.

Iggy, having been distracted by Nudge, didn't see this transformation and wasn't further hypnotized. I was glad for that, didn't need another situation to break my careful shell of stone. Geez, some might see me as soft.

Finally, after another torturous 5 minutes, Cherry's horrific act was over and done with. This time I was ready for The Ringleader to tell us who was next. A loud whistle infested our ears as Cherry was rolled away.

"Wowie! Isn't she something? I think she's like a siren, watch out guys! Any-whoo, we have a great performer up next. He even gets my bones shaking. Please welcome, to the center ring, the magic voodoo king himself! Vin the Magic Man!"

Vin? Really. Vin the Voodoo Man. Honestly, these people are just strange. I look up, expecting the lights to dim like they have for the past three performances. Instead, they go out. It's complete blackness and the room chills significantly, a small amount of light leaks through the edges of the tent. Even with this little amount of light, smoke is visible and it has a purple tint to it. Nudge is grasping Iggy's arm tightly and their teeth chatter. I was pretty freaked out myself, but of course, I don't show it.

A flash of light alerts me to action happening in the ring. A tall, lanky man stands between three drums and begins to beat on them furiously. His movements create shadows on the walls that twist and turn with the light behind him. I look slightly beyond him and see that is light is a roaring fire that licks at his ankles. I'm unable to make out his face, since his tangled hair obscures it. It hangs unkempt and stringy out of his scalp and it completely covers his face. A small microphone is just visible on his ear. Murmurs are heard through the speakers at the top of the tent. Their volume is too low to be recognizable. Just as suddenly has he starts, he stops drumming. He begins chanting. Loud, clear and unrecognizable as human language.

I'm beginning to think that this guy is just making it up until a cloud of purple smoke appears and envelops the voodoo man. It twists and forms around the lean man to create a sort of doll shape. It has short arms and legs and virtually no neck at all. I realize with a shaken thought that the smoke created a voodoo doll. A mouth forms and two eyes create slits that glare at everyone in the stands.

"Greetings! My name is...Vin. But you already knew that didn't you?"

His voice is silky and charming, not at all how he appeared. But his words leave an edge to his speech.

"What you don't already know, is that I have the power, to kill all of you in this room right now. It would be so easy. Just a snap of my fingers and all your souls would go into my hand. But I wouldn't do that, oh no. I would much rather prefer you suffer before you die."

Smoke ran off the doll's arm and licked at our faces. The doll's mouth morphed into a sadistic smirk. Iggy gulped and then grimaced as Nudge's grip tightened. I gulped as well. This guy was just plain sketchy. Definitely someone who should be in an insane asylum.

"Now, would one of you step forward? Just one. Just one and I'll spare the rest of you."

No one stood, no one moved, no one even said anything.

"Come now, don't be selfish. Would you really sacrifice all these people? Just because you don't want to be chosen. All right then, if no one will volunteer, I'll choose."

A wide, menacing grin spread onto the voodoo doll's face. It's eyes widened at the idea of someone to torture. Finally people began to move. Boyfriends clutched their girlfriends, friends grabbed friends, and wives clung to their children and husbands. Nudge tackled Iggy and I and started shaking. Iggy wrapped his arms around her and I looked down at her sadly.

Suddenly my legs began to lift. I reached out to grab something and latched myself to the bleacher I was previously sitting on. Smoke blocked my vision and the force kept tugging at me. Suddenly I was freed from the stronger force and I scrambled to regain my footing. My head was reeling and I tried to understand what had happened. I turned my head to look at the ring only to see a terrified looking man stuck to a chair. I blink, finally able to put the pieces together. I was almost in that sorry chaps spot. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at the circle. The man looked terrified and I began to feel guilty. What if he has kids? Or a wife waiting for him?

Vin chuckled. His smoke doll was gone and he was back to his previous state.

"So it's you I have chosen. Do you have a wife? Kids? Girlfriend?"

The man started to stutter.

"Come on man! Speak up!"

"Y-y-yes. A girlfriend. "

"And how old are you. Come on tell me. I really would like to know. "

"I-I-I-I-I'm 22."

"Good, good. Now, what are we gonna do with you?"

The man stiffened and began to shake. His head whipped around to many faces in the crowd. His eyes even landed on me. The look in his eyes, well, scared me. I never wanted to feel that way. I never wanted my eyes to show that kind of fear or hopelessness. My hand reached out and I opened my mouth to apologize or try to make amends for what I may have caused for this innocent man. But I was stopped however by one of his eyelids closing over one eye. A wink? His gaze passed over me and on too the next person. I see, this man was in on the act. I sighed relieved that my actions hadn't caused some poor man's certain doom. I glance at my friends, Iggy can't tear his eyes off of the scene before him and Nudge was hiding behind Iggy.

Vin abruptly clapped his hands and began chanting a spell. The man whipped around in feigned fright and began to thrash against his restraints.

"Please stop!"

Vin stopped his chanting. He looked around and slowly turned 360 degrees.

"Very well. I won't kill you yet. Be mindful of my kindness. So long, ladies and gentleman. Have a terrifying night."

He bowed, spun and in a puff of smoke, was gone. The drums, fire and man. Gone.

Silence filled the tent as the lights came back on. Since I knew about the trick, I stood up and began to clap my hands together. Iggy and Nudge gapped at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I shrugged and sighed.

"The guy was obviously in on it. It was all an act."

My voice grew louder as I said the last sentence. People slowly began catching on and began clapping too. Soon, all of the audience gave Vin the voodoo magic man a round of applause, because, damn, that was convincing.

"Thank you, Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Now, we've said hello and goodbye to the pretzel, the dragon, the mermaid and the magician. And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, please get ready to meet, the Angel of our little circus. The Amazing Maximum Ride!

Somewhere near the front row, one person called the mother in who had left earlier.

Max Pov

I meet up with Flatz coming to the tent for his act on my way to Linda's. I high-fived him and ran off to get ready. Just as I was arriving at Linda's costume trailer I heard a voice call out to me.

"Max!"

Ugh, it was Jordan. I really didm't have time for him to try to "woo" me right now. So I walked faster, hoping to avoid an awkward conversation with him trying to ask me out and me, flat out turning him down. I assume I've turned him down at least 20 times by now. Honestly, his persistence was starting to get on my nerves. Tragically, he caught up to me. He put one hand on my shoulder and turned me around. His smile widened and he gazed down at me.

"Hey Max."

"Hi Jordan."

He continued to stare at me as I awkwardly twitched in place. I finally huffed and snapped my fingers in front of his face. I gritted my teeth in annoyance when I realized I had to stand on my tiptoes in order to reach his face. Stupid height. I'm tall for being of the feminine species but really? This guy was a giant and again it was annoying me greatly. This guy just annoys me.

"Jordan? Jordan! What do you want?"

He snapped out of his obvious daydream. He blinked a bit before his cocky smirk took over his face once again. My fist clenched at my sides.

"Oh right. Yeah, Henry's looking for you. Something about a new addition for you to take under your wing."

He shrugged and I gapped at him.

"What? But the show has already started! Why are they bringing in a new act right after the show starts?"

"Beats me. I'm only the messenger. But I recommend you hurry up. He has to go help with the fish in Cherry's bowl soon."

I run a hand through my hair quickly and sigh.

"Yeah, your right. Thanks for telling me. Bye, good luck. Hope it isn't a tough crowd!"

Before he can respond I run in the direction of Henry's stables. Henry keeps all the animals we use for the show there and he's also in charge of new recruits. I sprint off and enjoy the brief moments of air blowing in my face. Soon the stables come in to view and I begin to dread who the new recruit was. I hope it isn't someone too young, or innocent. For some cruel reason Charles likes to break them in all ways possible. I slow to a walk as I go through the entrance. I stop to glare at Beatrice, the resident Elephant that hates me. I hear a short soft giggle and whip around to see Henry twirling a young blond girl around in circles. I cautiously approach and wince when my boot crunches a stray piece of straw on the ground. They both turn to look at me.

"Hey Max. I'd like to introduce you to the newest addition to Freaky but True circus and your new performance partner, Angel"

He puts her down and I cock my head. Performance partner? How-

"Whaaaaaaat?"

The little girl had turned around a clutched onto Henry's shorts. She buried her head. But I couldn't be distracted by her cuteness. Because after turning her back was in full view to me.

This little blonde girl, this Angel, had wings.

**Sorry about the cliffy, but I just couldn't resist! I said we would have Angel, but she's like six/seven right now, so she is going to be really cute and non-manipulative. **

**I'm gonna introduce all the other characters I made up next chapter. And we learn a little about Max's past...**

**I'll be back soon! **

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**

**Review! XD**


End file.
